Mario
Mario is the main character of the Mario series, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and the mascot for Nintendo. He is the most well-known video game character of all time. In the series, Mario uses his legendary jump and combat abilities to defend the peaceful inhabitants of Mushroom World from power-hungry villains such as Bowser. Mario was created by Japanese game designer Shigeru Miyamoto. His career in video games began in 1981, when Donkey Kong (game) was released in arcade cabinets across the world, the plumber being named Jumpman, and started spawning many video games for his franchise since. Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. Games Donkey Kong Mario first debuted in Nintendo's arcade game Donkey Kong, where he was a carpenter named Jumpman. His goal was to rescue his girlfriend Pauline from Donkey Kong (character), a reference to popular story and movie King Kong. It was also since that game that Mario and Donkey Kong donned a rivalry. Mario Bros. A year later, Mario got his own name, and the character Luigi was created. There was no basic plot to this game except to have the players play as the two plumbers and see how well they can do. Bowser appeared in the Super Mario Advance series remakes for the game. Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi emerged in a dark, underground sewer in the Mushroom World in Mario Bros., Return of Mario Bros., Punch Ball Mario Bros., Mario Bros. Special and the Super Mario Advance remake. Once there, they were immediately attacked by a variety of enemies, including Shellcreepers, Spinies, Sidesteppers, Fighter Flies, and Freezies. They fought through phase after phase of these creatures, finally emerging in the Mushroom Kingdom. In the Super Mario Advance remake, they narrowly avoided Bowser in the sewers. While in the sewers, Mario and Luigi encountered a variety of objects as well, including Starmen and Hearts. The Mario Bros. found the Mushroom Kingdom in a state of despair in Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros. Special. Koopa Troop soldiers, such as Goombas, Koopa Troopas, and Hammer Bros. patrolled the streets and immediately began to attack them. Most of the kingdom's inhabitants had been transformed into ? Blocks, weeds, and, as revealed in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show, stone. Mario and Luigi discovered that Princess Peach Castle and the Mushroom King had been locked away by Bowser, and that the kingdom's only hope for redemption was to restore Peach to her reign. This would enable her to use her magic to restore her people. Mario and Luigi fought through the eight worlds of the Mushroom Kingdom in an attempt to reach her. At the end of each world they entered the castle from which the Koopa Troop was controlling it and defeated a False Bowser with Fireballs or by cutting the bridge it was standing on with an ax. Each time they did so, one of the seven Mushroom Retainers informed them that Peach was in another castle. Finally, Mario and Luigi entered Bowser's Castle in World 8. After navigating the mazes and traps, the brothers defeated Bowser and rescued Princess Peach. Super Mario Bros. 2 One evening, during the events of Super Mario Bros. 2, Mario dreamed that he was ascending a staircase leading to a door. The door opened and he looked out upon the land of dreams, Subcon. A faint voice informed him that the tyrant Wart had taken control of the land. Wart had achieved this with the help of the 8 bits and by casting a spell upon the majority of those who lived in Subcon that placed them under Warts control. Additionally, he created the Nightmare Machine, a device that created additional monsters. Just after the voice mentioned that Wart hated Vegetables, a bolt of lightning flashed in front of Mario, and he lost his footing. As Mario fell, he woke up in his bed. The hero could not clear his head of the dream, so he decided to talk to Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad about it. They decided to go on a picnic together on a nearby mountain. Once there, they discovered a cave and went exploring. Inside the cave was a staircase just like the one in Mario's dream. The four climbed up to find a door just like the one in Mario's dream. Fearful, they opened the door and entered Subcon. Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, and Toad set out to free the captive world. Mario was the most balanced of his friends in terms of abilities: he is second most powerful, second fastest, and second highest jumper. Together, the team traversed the seven worlds of Subcon, toppling Wart's generals as they went. Their enemies could not be defeated using their traditional jump. Instead, they had to pick up Vegetables, pieces of the environment, or other enemies and throw them at enemies to defeat them. They encountered Birdo the most of all the generals, as she held the Crystal Balls that could open each of the Hawkmouths, doorways to the next part of each world. The doorway to each new world was protected by one of Warts generals. Mouser, Tryclyde, and Fryguy, members of Bowser's Koopa Pack in The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, now worked for Wart. Finally, the four heroes reached the sky, where Wart had built his massive castle. They fought their way to the Nightmare Machine chamber and cornered Wart. There, he fought the heroes. Remembering the faint voice's last words, they tossed Vegetables into Warts mouth, defeating him. The heroes opened a vase which was being used as a prison for the Subcon and freed Wart's captives. With Wart's reign ended, the spell was broken and peace was restored. A celebration was held in the four heroes honor, and suddenly, Mario woke up. This time, he was not disturbed by his dream, soon went peacefully back to sleep. To this day, the true nature of Mario's dream is a mystery. Super Mario Bros. 3 With the Mushroom Kingdom now completely free of Bowser's tyrany, the land had now finally returned to peace. However, during the events of Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario All Stars, and Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3, the seven countries in the Mushroom World were being attacked by Bowser's Koopalings. The Koopa king had commanded them to make mischief in the Mushroom World. The seven Koopalings each went to one of the seven countries and attacked their kings. Stealing the kings' royal magic wands, they transformed each of the kings into an animal.Mario's Staff. Story (p.5). Super Mario Bros. 3 Instruction Booklet North American English version. Published February 12, 1990. http://www.smb3.com/instruction_manuals/smb3_nes_manual.pdf The king of Grass Land's Toad assistant quickly reported Larry Koopa's attack to Princess Peach. Hearing of the Mushroom World's dire situation, Mario and Luigi took it upon themselves to recover the magic wands and restore the kings to their original forms. Princess Peach and Toad wished them good luck as the brothers left for their next adventure. Mario and Luigi fought their way through countless enemies in Bowser's army blocking their way to the castles in each country. Each time they reached a castle, the Koopaling controlling it would flee into his or her airship. Mario and Luigi were forced to chase the Koopaling around the world until finally raiding the Airship and defeating Bowser's minions within. After recovering each magic wand and restoring each of the seven kings or using, Mario and Luigi receieved a letter from Bowser: while the Mario Bros. were away, Bowser had kidnapped the princess and taken her to Bowser's Castle deep within the Dark Land. Mario and Luigi met with their toughest challenges yet. Bowser had prepared an expansive, modern military, complete with tanks, airships, and ships capable of withstanding the lava that flowed throughout the world. The brothers were never safe: three Hand Traps were prepared to pull them into dangerous areas where they faced multitudes of enemies and hazards. Finally, they reached Bowser's Caslte and cornered Bowser. The king attacked by creating holes in the floor and sending out fireballs. The brothers could defeat him by using hammers or fireballs if they had the appropriate power-ups. However, Bowser eventually defeated himself by falling into one of his own pits. Mario and Luigi rescued Princess Peach, who joshed then, saying, "Thank you Mario, but our princess is in another castle!" Super Mario World Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach took a vacation to the strange Dinosaur Land during the events of Super Mario World. As soon as they arrived, they realized nobody was there. Luigi noticed a mysterious feather. Upon touching it, he donned a cape and was able to fly. The brothers experimented with this new ability, but one they returned, Peach was missing. Mario and Luigi went to Yoshi's house and read a letter saying that he and his friends had been kidnapped by Bowser, who also made off with the Princess. The heroic plumbers immediately set out to save them, faced many strange new enemies along with their old foes, including the Koopalings (each of whom was guarding a captured Yoshi Egg). Using the help of the Yoshis and their long enemy-swallowing tongues, Mario finally liberates Dinosaur Land and all those who had been taken captive by Bowser. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi celebrated the rest of the vacation at Yoshi's House, watching the seven Yoshi Eggs hatch. Super Mario 64 Mario went to Princess Peach's Castle during the events of Super Mario 64. Mario goes to Princess Peach's Castle after he received an invitation to eat cake. Upon entering the door, he heard Bowser's voice and learned that the Princess has been captured again. Mario entered the Painting Worlds created by Bowser's magic and saved some of the Power Stars that he scattered. With the help of the Toads advice, he finally collected enough Power Stars and faced Bowser for the last time. Using his new tail-tossing skill he hurled Bowser into a spiked bomb and ended his terrible reign. Princess Peach thanked him with a kiss and finally bakes him that cake. Super Mario Sunshine Mario took a well deserved vacation with Peach and Toadsworth during the events of Super Mario Sunshine. Upon arriving on the Pianta populated Isle Delfino however, Mario was branded a criminal. Apparently, an impersonator of Mario called Shadow Mario had been vandalizing Isle Delfino with a strange type of slime called Goop. Confused, Mario took a defensive hearing of his so called "crime". Using a smart portable water pump named FLUDD, Mario had to clean the whole island of Goop and return the Shine Sprites back to the Shine Gate. During this adventure, Mario also saved the many Yoshi sub-species of Isle Delfino. Mario started cleaning up the isle and found out who his impersonator was. It was Bowser Jr., Bowser's youngest son. He kidnapped Princess Peach and took her to the volcanic Corona Mountain. After Mario defeated Shadow Mario in Episode 7 of every level, Bowser Jr. flooded Delfino Square. Mario went to Corona Mountain and Bowser and son, bathing in a tub of hot Slime Goop. Flipping the tub upside down, they fell and Isle Delfino was saved. Mario then was finally able to enjoy his vacation with Peach and the others. New Super Mario Bros. Mario went back to his side scrolling roots during the events of New Super Mario Bros. Surprisingly, Princess Peach is kidnapped by Bowser Jr., not Bowser. Mario and Princess Peach were taking a stroll around Princess Peach's Castle. On their way back, the castle was struck by lightning, possibly from Lakithunder. Mario rushed to the castle being distracted and forgetting about Princess Peach. Princess Peach was then captured by Bowser Jr. and Mario gave chase. Mario had his classic battle with Bowser at the end of the first world, dropping him into the lava . The reluctant Bowser Jr., took Princess Peach through eight different worlds. Mario finally confronted the undead King Koopa who had become Dry Bowser, who was then defeated again. Bowser Jr. later tossed his father's skeletal ramins into a cauldron and revived Bowser to his natural self and they both battled Mario together. Mario turned out victorious and received a kiss from Princess Peach. Super Mario Galaxy During the night of the Star Festival, Mario receives a letter from Princess Peach telling him that she is waiting for him at the castle and wants to give him something. Suddenly, Bowser invades, turning the festival into chaos. He captures Princess Peach by ripping the castle from it's foundation, lifting it into space. Mario makes to the castle in time as it is lifted up trying to protect Peach. Mario then is blasted off the castle by Magikoopa, and wakes up on the "Gate to the Starry Sky." He meets Princess Rosalina, who lends him a white Luma, who gives him the ability to spin. This was the same Luma Peach was holding at the star festival. After retrieving the first Grand Star, Mario is transported to the Comet Observatory, which acts as a hub area. After retrieving six Grand Stars, he is able to travel, with the help of Rosalina, to the center of the universe, where Bowser is planning to take over the universe with his Galactic Reactor. Mario and Bowser then battle as Bowser Jr. holds Peach captive. After defeating Bowser, Mario retrieves the seventh and final Grand Star and saves the Princess as she was falling from Bowser Jr.'s airship. Suddenly, the Sun explodes and transforms into a black hole, sucking in everything in the universe including the castle and the observatory. The white Luma is also sucked in, saddening Mario greatly. Fortunately all the Lumas together destroy the black hole, scattering the galaxies and planets to where they were. Soon Mario wakes back up and finds himself back in Mushroom Kingdom with Peach, Bowser, and other characters he had met during his travels. It is showed in the end that Mario's Luma is alive and happy on a planet. Personality Mario is always seen as a kind-hearted and brave hero. He is willing to risk his life to save the lives of millions from a large amount of evil. Powers and Abilities *Mario is always associated with the element of fire. Also, he is the second best jumper in the Mushroom Kingdom, only bested by Luigi. Mario is an excellent driver, and has skills with many sports. * Mario's first and trademark ability is his Jump, which allows him to leap high two stories, while doing two flips and a twist. He is also capable of several variations, including the Back Flip and the Spin Jump. * Mario has very powerful feet, which have trampled innumerable enemies, toppled Fortresses and even crushed spaceships. When timed correctly, he is able to do this 100 times in a row. * In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Mario was able to "transform" into other characters, which came in handy, as he is a silent protagonist. This was not one of his attacks, however. He only used it in a few stories. * Mario can use simple physical attacks, including punching and kicking. * Mario can perform many standard moves in the Marioverse, such as the Ground Pound. * In Super Mario 64, Mario possessed superhuman strength. He could carry and throw the very large King Bob-omb, despite the king being far larger then him. An even more impressive feet is during the battles with Bowser, Mario can grab him by the tail, spin him around and throw him. Mario spins Bowser around faster the more spins. The more Mario spun, the farther he threw Bowser (he could either throw Bowser a few feet, or well over a hundred feet). * Mario's first weapons were the Hammer in Donkey Kong and the Fireball in Super Mario Bros. Mario often uses the Hammer as a weapon in Mario RPGs. Mario can, in some games, control fire without a Fire Flower power-up. * Mario has eight power-ups that allow him to fly; the Raccoon Suit, the Tanooki Suit, the Cape Feather, the Wing Cap, the P-Wing, the P-Balloon, the Bee Mushroom, and the Red Star. On The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, Mario was able to fly even after powering up with a Fire Flower. * In Super Mario Bros. 3, Mario had the ability to transform into a Hammer Bro with the ability to throw hammers at his enemies or a Frog which let him swim faster and jump higher. * Mario has three other caps he can wear, the Metal Cap, the Stone Cap, and Vanish Cap, which turn him into Metal Mario, Turn him to stone so to be invicible, and make him invisible, respectively. * Mario even has his own fighting style. Although he never really uses it in his games, he does use the martial arts in a Super Mario Bros. 3 comic. In the comic, while fighting Lemmy Koopa, Mario says, "Good thing I know karate!" In the following panel, Mario jumps many times in a rapid motion, dodging all of Lemmy's attacks with ease. Mario is also a black belt in Plumb Fu. * In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, Mario became more paper-like, and could become Flat Mario, Paper Tube Mario, Paper Airplane Mario, and Paper Boat Mario. * In Super Paper Mario, Mario was given the ability to flip between dimensions. * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario has a special attack called the Mario Finale, although he requires a Smash Ball in order to execute it. * Mario is able to hold his breath for a long period of time, as seen in Super Mario Bros. and numerous later games. However, in 3D platformers such as Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy, he isn't able to hold his breath for as long. * Mario seems to not be bothered by certain temperature levels, even in volcanoes and tundras. *Mario is extremely intelligent. He is a doctor, a pilot, an artist, a carpenter, a musician, an electrician and of course, a plumber. *Mario is very strong. In Super Mario World, he is seen lifting a fortress out of the ground and then throwing it. Also, in various games, he is able to battle brutes such as Donkey Kong and Bowser with ease. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Mario runs inhumanly fast in reaction to seeing a Subspace Bomb. He is also able to keep up with the world's fastest hedgehog. Landmark Games *Dr. Mario *Super Mario 64 *Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga *Super Smash Bros. *Super Mario Galaxy *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Paper Mario Category:Characters